Creatures
Jellyfish. Very common umbrella shaped creature made of jelly with a series of stringy tentacles underneath them. They come in a huge variety of colours and two different sizes. They are not hostile, but can do damage if you touch their stinging tentacles. They have a very low amount of health. Hermit Crab. A crab with a curved, pointy shell. They are hostile, but cannot swim. They will attack with their claws if they can reach you. Their attacks are weak, but they can be quite a nuisance. Especially when some of them have a tendency to guard chests or gold deposits. Thorny Crab. A hermit crab with a shell covered in spines and a dark complexion. Is completely hostile and does more damage and has more health than its predecessor, the common Hermit Crab. Manta Ray. A dark blue winged-like creature with a barbed tail. Like the Moorish Idol, they are passive and will only attack if provoked. They attack by turning around and stinging you with their tail. Moorish Idol. Commonly mistaken for an Angel Fish in the real world and in the game, they come in a black, white and yellow pattern. They are passive, meaning they will only attack in self defense. Like the Coral Fish, there is no purpose to kill them. If there is more than one in the area, any other Moorish Idol's will attack you if you attack one, this can cause frightening swarms if there is a large number. Their attack does not do a whole lot of damage, but can be threatening if you are swarmed. They have more health than the Coral Fish and the Tang. Coral Fish. Comes in a variety of colours. They are not hostile, but will not flee when being attacked. They have very low health, and there is no purpose to kill them. Tang. Coming in a wide variety of colours including red, blue, green, yellow, orange and pale blue. They are hostile and will attack on sight. Their attacks, which is presumeably biting, does very little damage, though they can be quite irritating. Pufferfish. Coming in various colours including green, honey yellow and purple. They are relatively hostile and will usually attack on sight or whenever you get within their attack range. This attack is done by sucking in water and puffing up, harming you with their spikes. (this is somewhat ironic, as real Pufferfish do not use this ability to hunt, but rather as a defense mechanism to scare off predators. Pufferfish have also been reported to do so when swallowed by predators, usually suffocating the latter) Metroid. A unique enemy, a brain encased in a fuschia colored transparent jelly with fangs/teeth protruding from the bottom. They are very hostile and will attack and give chase on sight. Attacks by conducting an electric shock through the water surrounding itself, this attack can also destroy blocks and open locked chests. (From the popular Nintendo game series of the same name, Metroid) Droid. A navy blue box shaped probe with one central red eye and a menacing set of teeth. Very hostile with the highest health of all enemy types. Will fire a thin orange laser beam from its eye to attack, doing a considerable amount of damage. Anglerfish. Small denim blue fish with a light atop its head, hostile but not very dangerous. Attacks by biting. Long Jellyfish. Similar to the standard Jellyfish in health and damage, but with more and longer tentacles. Shark. The Great White Shark, the largest and one of the strongest enemies in the game. Attacks by using its powerful jaws, doing extremely large amounts of damage, and can also break through blocks. Viperfish. Similar to the Anglerfish in appearance, but longer with a jet black complexion. Attacks by biting. Its also faster than its Anglerfish cousin.